


there's nothing like doing nothing (with you)

by somethingleftunderwater



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, so hopefully you do too, there's a few tears but it's all good, this is probably pure cheese but tbh i love cheesy fanfic, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingleftunderwater/pseuds/somethingleftunderwater
Summary: Macy and Harry have weekly Date Night at the house and things get said.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	there's nothing like doing nothing (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm... not a writer. This is my first fic in a VERY long time and my first in this fandom, but this would just not leave me alone. Title is from Nothing by Bruno Major, which is coincidentally what sparked this lil fic in the first place. 
> 
> This is totally unbetaed, but I'm the type of the person that needs to post things as soon as their done otherwise I won't post it at all. With that in mind, please be kind.

Harry placed the bowl of popcorn down on the table, sitting down on the couch next to Macy. His arm placed firmly on the back behind her, she snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder, poising her finger over the ‘play’ button on the remote control.

It was their weekly Date Night and Maggie and Mel had vacated the house for the evening to give them some privacy. They usually went out to dinner or a movie but had chosen to have a quiet night in with a DVD and some wine on this particular occasion. They had been dating for three months and Harry thought things were going swimmingly, if he did say so himself. He found himself thinking of her when she wasn’t with him and getting breathless when she walked into the room. It was no use denying it. He was in love and had been for a long time.

“Comfortable?” Macy asked, turning her face to look up at him warmly.

He hummed an affirmative and the movie began to play.

They watched the movie in companionable silence for a while, Harry rubbing soothing circles into Macy’s shoulder. Her head rested on his chest, feeling his reassuring heartbeat through his blue shirt.

The feeling in the room changed as he shifted distractedly in his seat and she could sense that something was wrong with him.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” She moved to face him, looking worried as she gently placed her hand on his handsome face. “Are you crying?”

“I apologise,” he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall before they did exactly that, “this movie is quite the emotional rollercoaster.”

Macy swung her legs over his lap and delicately pulled his head into her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, needing as much contact as possible.

“It must be awful to look at the person you love and have them look back at you with no clue as to who you are.”

She kissed his forehead and rested her chin on top of his head, rubbing the stubble starting to grow on his cheek. “It was.”

Harry looked up at her as his breath hitched, his eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry, Macy.”

“For what?”, she looked down at him, confusion clouding her beautiful features.

“I wanted that moment, if ever it came, to be perfect for us. Your speech, well, it was lovely, and I wish... I wish I’d given the response it warranted.”

“Harry, it was hardly your fault. Besides, we had a pretty perfect movie moment once you got your memories back, wouldn’t you say?” Her smile was simultaneously angelic and devilish.

_Gods above, he was so lucky to have her._

He flashed back to that night. A perfect dance. A perfect kiss. A perfect joining of their bodies for the first time. He’d never felt so... complete. He was once again struck with overwhelming giddiness at the fact that he could call himself hers, now and forever. “That it was.”

Suddenly overcome, he pressed his lips to hers. The fireworks lit up his brain like clockwork and he wondered, not for the first time, whether there would come a day when he would able to resist being pulled into her magnetic orbit. Somehow, he knew in his very core the day never would.

Their lips separated, foreheads coming together, breaths mingling, not wanting to let go.

A realisation dawned on him. “You’ve become quite a fan of the romance genre these past few months. What happened to ‘ _completely unrealistic fantasies that true and eternal love exists_ ’?”

She made a noise, somewhere between a huff and a giggle, and he could see the expression she was making, even with his eyes close. “Well, I believe in that type of love now, I guess.”

The extraordinary weight of the indirect confession settled in his chest, stealing his breath. They hadn’t specifically said those three little words to each other yet and in that moment, every reason he had given himself for not doing so seemed utterly ridiculous.

_What if she didn’t say it back? What if he scared her off? What if... what if she realised that she didn’t actually want **him** afterall? _

He was just... scared, so he made things complicated, even in his head.

But he realised, with the light of the tv surrounding Macy’s head like a halo and the score of The Notebook DVD menu playing itself on repeat in the background, that it could not be more simple and easy.

“I love you, with every fibre of my being, Macy Vaughn. I hope you know that,” he breathed.

“I do,” she smiled, a joyful laugh threatening to escape her lips at him finally saying the words, “but I’m really, really happy to hear them anyway. And I love you too, more than I thought I was capable of. More than I thought anyone was capable of. You make me happy, Harry Greenwood.”

He looked her in eyes. They were warm and inviting and felt like home. “Promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“If I ever stop, making you happy, that is, tell me. I want us to be completely honest with each other, even when it’s hard, or- or painful or downright terrifying. Please.” His eyes were pleading, but the way she was looking at him made his heart feel light and airy.

“Oh, Harry,” she placed both hands in his face and kissed him softly on the lips, “I promise,” she kissed his jaw and he hummed in approval, “but I think,” another kiss, further up his jawline, “you will always,” she kissed him again, just below his earlobe and he felt her hot breath in his ear, “make me happy.”

A spark was lit in his chest and he immediately missed the contact when she leant back and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes dancing.

Without warning, he lifted her, grabbing the legs she’d previously had on his lap.

“Harry!” she yelped. The look her gave her told her everything she needed to know about his intentions. “Oh, is it bedtime already?” she enquired, a picture of faux innocence.

“It is, my love.”

“Then take me away,” she laughed as they orbed upstairs.


End file.
